


Fated One - Harry Potter/Avengers Crossover

by Andnich



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, F/M, Flashbacks, Foreplay, Memories, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andnich/pseuds/Andnich
Summary: Many eons ago the Norns spoke of a prophecy. There would be a young girl who once she reached her nineteenth year would be fated to two princes and together they would bring peace to the nine realms. Thor/OC/Loki Loki/OC/Thor OC/Loki/Thor Au Multi-pairing Soulmate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling or Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.
> 
> So in my story Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, Remus, and Fred don't die because I love them too much! Sadly Sirius however did, but it's necessary for my story!
> 
> Thor's Rune: pin/461830136765402464/
> 
> Loki's Rune:
> 
> /rune-meanings/kenaz
> 
> Lyra's mark that is on Thor and Loki:
> 
> pin/335307134735085257/
> 
> So, I've been envisioning Lyra as indigenous model Samantha Harris and her mother Safira as Zoe Saldana…
> 
> This work is also on my FanFiction.net account under Andmcc.

 

Many eons ago the Norns spoke of a prophecy. There would be a young girl who once she reached her nineteenth year would be fated to two princes brothers in all, but blood and together they would bring peace to the nine realms. They spoke of the girl's unrelenting loyalty and bravery as well as her kindness, fairness, and beauty. She would bare their runes and they would bare her mark.

Many had heard of the prophecy for it was known throughout the realms. On Asgard King Odin and Queen Frigga constantly reminded their two sons Thor and Loki of this prophecy as often as they could. The King and Queen had an inkling that the prophecy was speaking of thee sons so, they told Loki of his true heritage at a young age. Of course he was confused, but he was glad they told him early own or else his reaction would not have been so pleasant. However this did not change their dynamic, they were still family blood or not. The two princes waited eagerly for some sort of sign that their fated was out there waiting for them and waited a millennium for her.

On earth the wizarding community passed down the prophecy as a legend for generations. Parents would tell it to their children as a bed time story not knowing it's true nature. Only a select few truly believed in it and waited eagerly for it to come to pass.

The two princes started to lose hope in finding their fates one until they both received a vision of a beautiful russet skinned baby girl with striking gray eyes laying in her crib . They had no inkling of the trials that their fated would have to endure as she grew. They had no way of knowing that her father would be framed for the death of his friends and sent away to Azkaban. They had no idea that her mother would be killed be her father's deranged cousin. They had no idea that she would have to fight along side her god brother to end the tyranny of a mad man. And they had no idea what they were getting themselves into.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling or Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.
> 
> So in my story Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, Remus, and Fred don't die because I love them too much! Sadly Sirius however did, but it's necessary for my story!

 

"Come on Ly, get up we're going to be late for breakfast!" Hermione said frustratedly trying to pull the covers off of her best friends head.

The girl in question groaned pulling the covers tightly around her head.

"5 more minutes Mione!" The young witch groaned out tiredly. "Lyra Andromeda Black! You get up this instant!" Hermione yelled yanking the covers off of her friend's head.

"Bloody hell! Fine I'm up!" The brown skinned beauty yelled. Her curly jet black hair was disheveled on top of her hair and her striking gray eyes that she inherited from her father shined with annoyance.

"Great now that you're up, get ready we don't want to be late." Hermione said smiling ignoring the glare pinned on her. "You're lucky I like you." Lyra said pointing a finger at her friend. She heard a snicker from the other side of the room and turned her glare to the person responsible. "Not other sound out of you Ginerva Weasley!" Lyra yelled point an accusing finger at her orange haired best friend who was watching the scene unfold amusingly from her bed.

This was a normal occurrence in the girl's shared room. After the war had ended last year the remaining students decided to finish out their last year at Hogwarts in an attempt to find a sense of normalcy. After they had all lost so much, this was a necessity.

For Lyra Black this was the place where she felt the most at peace. Where she met her first friends, who she later dubbed her surrogate family. After her mother died she was shipped off to live in Egypt with only her grandparents as company she revealed at the fact that she had such a close-knit group of friends. They were the ones who were there for her when she discovered that her absentee father was actually the notorious Sirius Black. Of course Lyra was shocked by this as was her best friend Harry Potter and the two got into a bit of a riff when they found out, only to later find out that he was innocent. She grew very close to her father very quickly hoping to make up for the years they lost, only for him to be taken away from her again two years later by the same woman who killed her mother Safira, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lyra really didn't know how she would have made it through the past couple of years without her friends. But she's glad that she never had to find out.

"So are you excited for your birthday tomorrow Ly?" Harry asked as they all say around the Black Lake after a long day of classes. Lyra looked up at him stunned having completely forgotten that tomorrow was her 19th birthday. Hermione noticed the sheepish look on her friend's face and lifted an eyebrow.

"You forgot didn't you?" She asked.

Lyra sheepishly raised her shoulders to shrug.

"Yeah kinda, I guess it's just that I haven't celebrated my birthday in a while is all." She said making them all sigh in realization. During their 5th year Sirius was killed so Lyra was in a state of depression, during their 6th year there was an attempt on Dumbledore's life (not that anyone succeeded) so everyone was on edge, and during what was supposed to be their 7th year they were on the run for the horcruxes; so for the past couple years Lyra hasn't celebrated her birthday.

"Well then we'll just have to make this year even more special." Ginny said wrapping an arm around Lyra's shoulder.

"Yeah we'll make this year the most memorable yet." Ron said chiming in.

They had no idea what was to come for the day ahead...

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling or Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.
> 
> So in my story Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, Remus, and Fred don't die because I love them too much! Sadly Sirius however did, but it's necessary for my story!

_I was laying down on my side and the world felt like it was spinning as I silently groaned and snuggled into what I thought was my pillows. However when I opened my eyes I was shocked at the scene in front of me._

_I was no longer in my dormitory wearing my old quidditch jersey and a pair of Harry's pajama pants. Instead I found myself in a serene garden laying in a bed of deep blue and purple ocean breeze orchids; blue, purple, and pink multicolored hibiscuses, and deep blue iris'; and instead of wearing my normal night clothes I was instead wearing a beautiful cream lace and linen night gown that contrasted beautifully with my brown skin giving it a golden glow. I looked over into the distance and gasped at the sight of a beautiful golden city._

**_'Where was I?'_ **

**_'Obviously this had to be some weird dream because I have never seen a place as beautiful as this…'_ **

**_'If only my real life could be as peaceful and serene as this…'_ **

_I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a gasp. I quickly turned around and faced two of the most handsome men I have ever seen in my life. They were both very tall and seem to contrast each other in appearance, but they were both still enchanting. The blonde one had hair down to his shoulders, well trimmed facial hair and muscles the size of buldgers. He wore a deep red tunic with black trousers that fit his defined body perfectly making my eyes travel up and down his figure repeatedly. The raven haired one had his hair slick back down to his shoulders, and his lean body was noticeable in his Slytherin green tunic and dark gray users. But, what stood out to me most was their eyes._

_The blonde one had the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen. And the raven haired one had emerald green eyes that seemed to shine in the light. I was so busy checking them out that I barely noticed that they were coming closer to me with a look of awe on their faces._

_"It's you, it's really you…" The raven haired one said as they stopped in front of me. They both looked down at my 5'3" form with clear devotion and love on their faces which shocked me._

_"What do you mean? Have we met before?" I asked confused. I'm pretty sure I would remember faces like theirs. "Only in our dreams dear one." The blonde one said smiling slightly grabbing my attention again._

_"I don't understand." I was still puzzled as to why they would be in my dreams, and I hated when people spoke in riddles. It was one of my pet peeves about Dumbledore._

_"Allow me to explain," The raven haired one spoke up, "My name is Loki and this is my brother Thor. We are the princes of Asgard. And you young one are our fated one. We have waited a millennium for you." He said with a loving smile._

_I froze in my spot. This is utterly insane._

_It's finally happened, I've officially gone mad. Why in the bloody hell am I dreaming about Norse gods. I mean sure we've learned about them in Ancient Runes, but I always thought they were just legends. I mean even though I'm a witch I have to draw the line somewhere when it comes to stuff like this. I realized that I was over analyzing the situation so I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths._

_I felt sparks flying up my hands making my eyes fly open and I saw Loki and Thor holding both of mine looking down at me patiently._

_"It is only fair that we learn our beloved's name after we have told you ours." Loki said as he and Thor traced my hands with their fingers making me gasp at the delicious tingles that were shooting through my body and warmed my core. I swallowed a moan that desperately wanted to be let out and took another deep breath before speaking again._

_"Umm.. It's Lyra, my name is Lyra. Lyra Andromeda Black." I said trying to slow my heart rate down as they ran their fingers gently up and down my arms._

_"Lyra, so beautiful. Our little Lyra. Our little harp." Thor said smiling as he and Loki gently caressed my cheeks making me close my eyes and sigh and the wonderful feeling. This is by far the best dream I have ever had, I'm just sad that it will all go away once I wake up. We were broken out of our embrace when we heard what sounded like chanting._

_I looked past Thor and Loki and saw three beautiful women dressed in long flowing silk robes. One had hair as black as night, another had hair as bright as fire, and the last had hair as white as the moon._

_Thor and Loki seemed to know who they were because they gasped and looked to the ground in respect. And I thought I heard Loki mutter_

_'The Norns...'_

_Then the women spoke up and spoke all together in an omniscient voice._

_There would be a young girl who once she reaches her nineteenth year she will be fated to two princes, brothers in all, but blood and together they will bring peace to the nine realms. Her beauty cannot be matched by any and her soul will be pure. She will be loyal to the ones she loves, with the heart of a lion. She will seek out peace and justice. On their fated day she will then bare their runes and they will bare her mark..._

_Suddenly a horrible pain that reminded me of the cruciatus raked through my body making me fall to the ground. The last thing I remember before blacking out was Thor and Loki hovering over me with worried expressions._


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling or Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.
> 
> So in my story Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, Remus, and Fred don't die because I love them too much! Sadly Sirius however did, but it's necessary for my story!
> 
> Thor's Rune: pin/461830136765402464/
> 
> Loki's Rune:
> 
> /rune-meanings/kenaz
> 
> Lyra's mark that is on Thor and Loki:
> 
> pin/335307134735085257/

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling or Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.

So in my story Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, Remus, and Fred don't die because I love them too much! Sadly Sirius however did, but it's necessary for my story!

Thor's Rune: pin/461830136765402464/

Loki's Rune:

/rune-meanings/kenaz

Lyra's mark that is on Thor and Loki:

pin/335307134735085257/

-Third Person Pov-

Hermione was the first one in the dorm to wake and she giddily made her way past Lyra's cot trying to be as quiet as possible and went over to Ginny's and shook her awake making her groan.

"Wake up Gin. It's Lyra's birthday." She said excitedly trying to keep her voice down making her orange haired friend smile tiredly.

"Let's go surprise her." Ginny whispered smiling as they tip toed over to Lyra's bed where the curtains were drawn.

"On the count of three we pull the curtains back and yell happy birthday." Hermione whispered making Ginny nod. She held out her fingers and counted down…

"1,2,3…"

They pulled back the curtains and yelled,

"Happy Birthday Lyra!" But were shocked at what they saw. Lyra was huddled into a ball shaking in a cold sweat as pain rocked through her body making her spasm.

"Oh no Lyra what's happening?!" Hermione yelled as she and Ginny reached out to wiped the sweat off of her face.

"It hurts, it hurts so bad!" Lyra groaned as a mother spasm rocked through her body.

The girls were in shock at the sheer pain that showed on their friends face.

"I'll go get McGonagall, you stay here with her!" Ginny said as she rushed out of the room. Hermione nodded frantically as tears built up in her eyes before she turned back to Lyra. Suddenly a new wave of pain racked through Lyra's body making her scream, while her wrists felt like they were on fire.

"Lyri what is it?" Hermione said frantically checking over Lyra. "My wrists they're burning!" Lyra said. It felt like someone has branded both of her wrists. Hermione looked down as two black symbols seemed to appear on Lyra's wrists like tattoos. Only they had a slight glow to them. She looked at them closer and gasped when she realized what they were. They were Norse runes. The one on her left wrist was Thurisaz which was the symbol for the Norse god Thor and the one on her right wrist was Kenaz which was the symbol for the Norse god Loki.

"Mia what's happening to me?!" Lyra yelled as she spasmed.

"I-I don't know Lyri, but don't worry McGonagall is on her way, we'll figure this out." Hermione said wiping the tears of both her and Lyra's faces.

Just then Professor McGonagall birthed through the door with Ginny and gasped at her favorite student's decrepit state.

"Oh my dear, we must get you to the hospital wing immediately!" She said as she conjured a stretcher and levitated Lyra on it.

The all rushed out of the room and down the stairs into the common room where they passed many students including Harry, Ron, and Neville who rushed to their side immediately.

"What's wrong with Lyra?!" Harry exclaimed as the rushed to keep up. The students that were in the halls moved aside shocked at the sight of Lyra being levitated on a cot. Right before they made it to the hospital wing

Dumbledore met them outside of the door and gasped at the state of the girl he considered a granddaughter.

"We went to wake her up this morning for her birthday and when we pulled back the curtains we found her like this. Then these rune marks just appeared on her wrists!" Hermione said hyperventilating a they made they're way inside.

"What runes miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked as Madame Pomfrey made her way over to them and laid Lyra down on a cot.

"There's two! There's Thurisaz on her left wrist and Kenaz on her right, she said they were burning!" Hermione said as Ron tried to calm her down.

The three adults in the room all exchange secretive glances and looked down at her wrists letting out a collective gasp at the site of the black runes that seemed to glow in the light.

"But- but that's impossible I thought that it was just a myth!" McGonagall said as she looked down at Lyra in pure awe.

"What myth?! Do you know what's wrong with her?!" Harry exclaimed worried for the girl he considered his sister.

"Truly astonishing. And to think she's been here all these years…" Madame Pomfrey said looking down at Lyra the same way McGonagall did with pure awe etched on her face as she gave her a calming drought to stop the shaking and spasms in Lyra's body.

"Can someone please tell us what's wrong with her?! We just want to know if she's ok!" Neville asked trying to remain calm.

"I assure you Mr. Longbottom that miss Black will be perfectly alright. She is just coming into her birthright. All will be well." Dumbledore said as his eyes seemed to twinkle more than normal. As usual he spoke in riddles which frustrated the group because it seemed the adults knew more than they were letting on.

"You know they will come for her Albus." McGonagall said looking over at him catching the groups attention.

"Hold on! Who's coming for Lyri! I'd like to see them bloody try! We're not going to let anyone hurt her!" Ron exclaimed.

"Please remain calm Mr. Weasley. I assure you no harm will come to miss Black, " Dumbledore said to him before turning back to McGonagall, "And I am well aware of that Minerva, we should be prepared for our upcoming guests."

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"All will be explained soon miss Weasley. I can promise you that. Just know that miss Black will be fine." Dumbledore said gently before leaving the hospital wing.

-Loki's Pov-

I panicked as we watched our beloved fall to the ground in pain. We were instantly by her side on to have her vanish completely.

"No, no, no…She can't be gone." Thor said frantically patting the spot where she laid.

"Where has she gone? Please bring her back!" I begged the Norns.

Verðandi spoke first, "Your bond with your fated one is forming. She is back on Midgard, go to her," Then Urðr spoke, "She has seen much sorrow and grief in her short life and lost many loved ones, you must show her that all hope is not lost," Lastly Skuld spoke, "You will unite the realms and peace will triumph, but heed this, there will be those who wish to see your downfall, but together you will be victorious."

"Now go to your fated one. Heal her mind, body, and soul. All will be well." They spoke together before they vanished.

"We must inform mother and father, then we can have Heimdall find her." Thor exclaimed determined.

"Do not fret brother, we will be with our little harp soon." I said.

Soon my dear fated one. Soon.

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling or Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.
> 
> So in my story Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, Remus, and Fred don't die because I love them too much! Sadly Sirius however did, but it's necessary for my story!
> 
> Thor's Rune: pin/461830136765402464/
> 
> Loki's Rune:
> 
> /rune-meanings/kenaz
> 
> Lyra's mark that is on Thor and Loki:
> 
> pin/335307134735085257/

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling or Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.

So in my story Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, Remus, and Fred don't die because I love them too much! Sadly Sirius however did, but it's necessary for my story!

Thor's Rune: pin/461830136765402464/

Loki's Rune:

/rune-meanings/kenaz

Lyra's mark that is on Thor and Loki:

pin/335307134735085257/

The two princes awoke with a purpose after being granted access to their fated one, only to see a strange symbol on their left wrists after they woke. It looked like a small harp with intricate designs on it's sides.

"Do you know what this is brother?" Thor asked seeing that Loki had an identical mark to his.

"Isn't it obvious, it is our fated one's mark. It is our little harp." He replied wearing a soft smile. The princes gently ran their fingers over their marks wearing small smiles, both relived that this was actually happening and it hadn't been a cruel dream. All of their waiting was finally over and they could finally be with their beloved.

With this in mind they quickly made their way to the throne room to inform the king and queen.

"Mother, father we must speak to you urgently!" Thor exclaimed startling everyone in the room. Frigga and Odin noticed the distress and restlessness on their sons faces and instantly banished everyone except the Warriors three and Sif from the room.

"What is it that worries you my sons?" Frigga wore a worried expression when addressing them. "We have found her mother. We have finally found our fated one." Loki said with a gentle smile thinking of the brown skinned beauty that entranced him the night before.

The room let out a collective gasp at the revelation. They had waited a millennium along with the princes for any sign that the fated one was coming for she would help bring peace to the nine realms. And to hear that the Norns have finally revealed her made everyone go into shock temporarily.

Frigga ran down from her throne to hug her two sons, while Odin sat up straighter in his wearing a small relived smile. The Warriors three and Sif came over to the young princes giving them congratulations, when Odin spoke, "Where is she my sons?"

"She is on Midgard father, we must get Heimdall to find her." Thor said in his booming voice impatiently. He wanted nothing more than to be in the presence of their beloved after only getting such a short meeting.

"We will send for him, now tell us, what is she like." Frigga said gliding back to her throne as the others crowded around.

"Oh she is the most beautiful maiden I have ever seen in all my days," Thor started wearing a fond smile on his face, "She has beautiful skin like smooth copper, and midnight hair that flows like waves in the sea," Loki spoke in a soft tone no one had ever heard from the usually stoic Prince, "Her eyes are as gray as starlight and she has a smile that will brighten the nine realms."

"She sounds beautiful, oh I am so happy for you!" Frigga exclaimed giddily from her throne at the description of her future daughter.

Then Heimdall made his way into the throne room wearing his golden armor. "You sent for me your highness." He said as he bowed on one knew in front of them.

"The Norns have finally revealed the identity of the Prince's fated one, we need you to locate her on Midgard." Odin commanded.

"Of course my king, what is her name?" He directed the question to the princes.

"It's Lyra. Lyra Andromeda Black."


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling or Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.
> 
> So in my story Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, Remus, and Fred don't die because I love them too much! Sadly Sirius however did, but it's necessary for my story!
> 
> Thor's Rune: pin/461830136765402464/
> 
> Loki's Rune:
> 
> /rune-meanings/kenaz
> 
> Lyra's mark that is on Thor and Loki:
> 
> pin/335307134735085257/

The group had not left Lyra's side in the hospital wing all morning, and that included Luna Lovegood who joined them as soon as she heard what happened.

Harry paced the floor in front of Lyra's cot waiting for some sign that everything was going to be alright, because the adults had yet to tell them what was truly going on with their friend. Hermione was just as stumped as he was, given the fact that she was usually the first to be able to figure things out, and it hurt not being able to help one of the most important people in her life.

Just then Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape made their way into the room getting their attention. Even though Severus detested Sirius Black, he had always been fond of Safira for she had been one of his true friends during his days at Hogwarts. Yes, he saw a lot of Sirius in Lyra, but he also saw a lot of Safira in her as well, which is why he worried for her even if he didn't necessarily show it outwardly.

"Professor we need to know what's going on with Lyra! It's driving us mad not being able to know how to help her!" Harry finally snapped not being able to contain it any more. Lyra was the one true family he had left and it killed him seeing her so vulnerable.

"I am well aware of that Mr. Potter which is why I will explain it all to you," Dumbledore conjured a chair for himself as well as the others and formed them into a right circle before he started speaking again, "There are beings in this world and others who create balance and manage destiny. As you all know as I have said this many times before everything happens for a reason and everything and everyone in this world has a purpose. For some that purpose might be revealed early one," he paused looking toward Harry, "But for others that purpose will not be revealed until the fates deem it so," he paused to then look over at Lyra, "Many eons ago the Norns spoke of a prophecy. There would be a young girl who once she reached her nineteenth year would be fated to two princes brothers in all, but blood and together they would bring peace to the nine realms. They spoke of the girl's unrelenting loyalty and bravery as well as her kindness, fairness, and beauty. She would bare their runes and they would bare her mark. For centuries the wizarding world has passed off the prophecy as a legend, as a myth. But in reality it is very much true for she is laying on that cot." He finished letting them digest what he just told them.

"So your telling us that the bed time story our mother used to read to us was real and Lyra is the fated one?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yes the legend is indeed true Miss Weasley, Miss Black has been given an amazing gift."

"But, that doesn't explain what happened to her this morning, why was she in so much pain?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"I believe that was their bond forming seeing as today is the day she reached her nineteenth year." McGonagall spoke up.

"So what now, you said that they would come for her. Does that mean that she'll have to leave?" Harry asked with a slight frown. For the past 8 years they had always has each other's backs and the thought of losing his sister to strangers troubled him. Ginny seemed to realize what he was thinking and grabbed his hand giving it a comforting squeeze. Lyra had been such a big part of all of their lives and the thought of her leaving hurt them all, but if it meant her happiness then they were willing to deal with it.

"We do not know yet, for that is a decision that has to be made by Miss Black and her intendeds, but for now we must finish preparing for our upcoming guests." Dumbledore finished before leaving again with McGonagall and Snape.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling or Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.
> 
> So in my story Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, Remus, and Fred don't die because I love them too much! Sadly Sirius however did, but it's necessary for my story!
> 
> Thor's Rune: pin/461830136765402464/
> 
> Loki's Rune:
> 
> /rune-meanings/kenaz
> 
> Lyra's mark that is on Thor and Loki:
> 
> pin/335307134735085257/

Thor and Loki stayed in the throne room with the others waiting impatiently for Heimdall to find her, and when he finally returned they jumped up eager to hear where their beloved was.

"Have you located her Heimdall?" Odin asked leaning forward in his throne.

"Yes my liege I have located the fated one. She is apart of the wizarding community on Midgard, and is a student at the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. They have many charms hiding them from mortal eyes to keep them hidden from those who wish them harm, but it is still detectable to us." He notified them.

Frigga beamed at the fact that her soon to be daughter practiced magic for she herself was a exceptional sorceress. Loki to was beaming, but not as outwardly as his mother for he would be able to teach his little harp many things.

"Well it is settled then, Loki and Thor you will go to Midgard to find your fated one and bring her back to Asgard." Odin spoke breaking everyone from their thoughts.

The two princes nodded before quickly heading to the bifrost with Heimdall to fetch their beloved.

"We are coming for you my little harp, do not fret we shall be reunited soon." Thor murmured tracing over his mark.

 

                   ...........

 

"Albus, how will we knew when they are here?" Minerva turned to him as she followed him out to the front courtyard.

"I believe that it will be quite obvious once they do arrive Minerva." The two walked the front grounds for a few minutes before a bright rainbow like light shined down from the sky landing in front of the front entrance where they were standing.

Suddenly two figures emerged from the light standing over an intricate circle of symbols that was imbedded onto the stone walkway.

They both wore aristocratic clothing, the bigger blonde one wearing shining silver armor and a red cape with a large silver hammer in his hand, while the the raven haired one wore leather black and gold tunic and pants with a green over coat carrying a golden staff.

"Merlin.." Minerva gasped quietly as the two unknown men walked up to them.

"Good evening your highnesses, I am Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of this school and this is Minerva McGonagall Deputy headmistress. I believe you are here in concern of one of my students, Miss Lyra Black."

"Yes we are, if you would please escort us to her." Loki replied keeping his face emotionless.

"Yes of course this way," Minerva replied leading them inside the castle, "Miss Black has been inside the hospital wing all morning." Her words making the two princes stop.

"Why is there something wrong?!"

"Is she alright?!"

"I assure you that Miss Black is fine, I believe that it was just your bond forming." Dumbledore said as students cleared a path for them confused as to who the two strange men were. The older girls fawned over them trying to get their attention, but the princes ignored them only focusing on getting to Lyra.

"Ah yes here we are." Dumbledore said as they neared the hospital wing, but here they could walk in Minerva stopped in front of them pointing a stern finger at the princes.

"Now listen here, I will not have you pressuring Lyra in any way, I have known the lass since she was a wee cub and I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt her. Princes or not if you do anything to hurt her there will be hell to pay." Her lioness kicked in ready to protect one of her Gryffindor cubs.

The two princes hid the amusement on their faces at the sight of an old woman threatening them, but it warmed their hearts knowing that someone cared so much for their little harp.

"Of course, we would never pressure her," Loki started, "And we would die before ever hurting her." Thor finished sincerely.

Minerva examined them with narrowed eyes once more before giving a curt nod and opened the doors to the room.

The group jumped up from their seats around Lyra and stared wide eyed at the men that walked in with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

But the two princes ignored them and rushed over to Lyra's side. She was still asleep due to the calming drought and the dreamless sleep potion Madame Pomfrey gave her, and the sweat had been washed off her body and they had changed her out of her night clothes and into one of her old red quidditch half shirts and a pair of skinny leg black joggers.

"What is wrong with her?" Loki asked caressing her cheek while Thor stood on the other side of her doing the same.

"The bond took a toll on her so I have her a calming drought and a dreamless sleep so she could regain her energy." Madame Pomfrey said trying to regain her composure getting over her initial shock of seeing the two princes.

"What exactly happened?" Thor asked with a furrowed brow.

"Wel- well w-we found her th-this morning after we tried to surprise her for her birthday, and she was shaking really bad and then your runes appeared on her skin so, we told Professor McGonagall and brought her down here. We've been here with her all morning." Hermione stammered out. The group was still in shock at the sight of the princes.

"Thank you, all of you for being such good friends to our Lyra." Loki said sincerely before turning back to her.

"What of her family? Have they not been here?" Thor asked confused only to have everyone tense up and look down at the floor as grief passed on their faces which didn't go unnoticed by the princes.

"I am afraid that young Miss Black is an orphan. Her parents passed tragically, her mother when she was but a child and her father only a few years ago when Lyra was 15. She was raised by her mother's parents yet sadly had met an untimely demise just after her father. She does not have much blood family left that she is close to except her father's cousin Andromeda, her daughter Nymphadora , Nymphadora's husband Remus, and their son Teddy. Most of the ones that young Miss Black considers family are sitting in this room along with their families who have come to think of Lyra as their own." Dumbledore spoke in a solemn voice as tears leaked out of Hermione and Ginny's eyes, while Harry tried to keep his at bay at the thought of his god father.

The princes were in shock, the Norns had warned them that their beloved had lost many loved ones, but they weren't expecting into to be that bad. They looked down at Lyra with solemn faces and continued to stroke her cheeks.

"I'm sorry we have left you alone for so long," Loki whispered into her left ear kissing her cheek, "But never again, we shall always be by your side, always." Thor did the same on her right.

"It is quite a shame. Sirius and Safira were such good spirits, some of the best students I've ever had, and you could tell how much the loved each other. It's awful that they got ripped away from her like that." McGonagall teared up a little thinking of how different things would have been had that vile woman not taken away Lyra's parents.

"How did they die?" Loki asked but everyone instantly tensed up again and you could see the rage on most of their faces.

"That is for Lyra to tell you, just know that the person responsible is gone and will never be able to hurt anyone again." Harry spoke up for the first time unclenching his fist.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling or Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.
> 
> So in my story Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, Remus, and Fred don't die because I love them too much! Sadly Sirius however did, but it's necessary for my story!
> 
> Thor's Rune: pin/461830136765402464/
> 
> Loki's Rune:
> 
> /rune-meanings/kenaz
> 
> Lyra's mark that is on Thor and Loki:
> 
> pin/335307134735085257/

_I groaned rolling onto my side, my vision was blurry and I pushed off f the ground and stood on my shaky legs. Once my vision cleared I froze and looked at my surroundings._

_I was in the same garden as my dream last night only there was no Loki or Thor._

_"Hello…is there anyone here?" I walked around examining my surroundings._

_"We are here child."_

_I quickly turned around and saw the same three women from my dream last night._

_"Who are you?" Loki and Thor seemed to hold them to the highest regards last night, but I was still confused as to who they were._

_"We are known by many names fated one, we keep balance in this world and others alike. We are here to guide you on your journey. We are here to help you achieve destiny." They spoke together as one in an omniscient voice._

_"What do you mean by destiny?" I asked quietly. I had always been wary of those who spoke of destiny and prophecies because of all the trouble it has caused in our lives._

_"A millennium ago we foresaw a child who once she reached her nineteenth year, would be fated to two princes, brothers in all but blood, and together they would bring peace to the nine realms. And that child is you dear fated one."_

_I felt as though the air had been knocked out of my body as I leaned back against a tree and slide down pulling my knees to my chest._

_I had heard the legend of the fated one many times when I was a child. My grandmother used to read it to me almost every night, she said it was my mother's favorite story, which is why I made her read it to me so much. I had always thought it was just a myth, but to be told that I am the fated one is almost too much to handle._

_**'How is this possible?'** _

_**'This must be some sort of mistake…'** _

_**'It can't possibly be me…can it?'** _

_Questions whirled through my brain as I tried to calm myself down._

_"Calm yourself child, we made no mistake. You are the fated one, and you will bring peace to this chaotic world for it is your destiny."_

_"But how, how will I do this. I have been through war and already lost so much. I don't think I can bare it again." I quickly wiped the tears that were streaming down face, desperately trying to push back the memories and nightmares that were trying to reach the surface._

_"You will not be alone child, your beloveds will be by your side always, and we will guide you on your journey. All is not lost, for we never truly lose the ones we love."_

_I took another deep breath before answering, "Alright, what will you have me do?"_

_"All will be revealed in time, first you must return to your beloveds. Do not close off your heart young one, for they are the only ones who can heal it. No go, awake from your slumber, we will be with you on your journey."_

Suddenly the world felt like it was spinning and I jerked up from my sleep trying to catch my breath.

"Lyri!"

"Oh Lyra, are you alright!"

I heard multiple voices coming at me at once, but I kept my eyes closed and tried to slow down my breathing.

"Back away all of you, let the girl breath." I heard Madame Pomfrey say in her stern voice. I opened my eyes and saw her waving her wand over my body running a diagnostic check.

"You gave us all quite a scare Miss Black." She tutted at me checking me over.

"Well you know me, I always have had my father's flare for dramatics." I said smiling weakly making everyone laugh. Madame Pomfrey moved out of the way and I was quickly tackled into a hug by Hermione and Ginny.

"You scared the hell out of us!" Ginny exclaimed. "Don't you dare scare us like that again Lyra Andromeda Black!" Hermione squeezing me in another hug.

"Um…I'm sorry." I said smiling slightly shrugging my shoulders sheepishly.

I was then tackled into another group hug by Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna.

"It's good to have you back Lyri." Harry said softly.

"It's good to be back Harry." I said giving him one last hug.

"So Lyri, how come you never told us about the whole fated one thing?" Ron asked making Hermione slap him upside the head.

"Well I only just found out myself. Wait how did you guys find out?" I asked confused. They all looked at each other before pointing simultaneously to the other side of the room making me freeze.

Thor and Loki were standing by the wall with Dumbledore and McGonagall observing our reunion with small smiles.

"Merlin…" Was the only word I could utter.

"Our sentiments exactly." Hermione mumbled.

"Now that you have all had a chance to speak to Miss Black I believe it is time for her to get acquainted with her intendeds." Dumbledore said ushering the group out including all of the adults.

I moved my legs over the edge of the bed staring silently at the two men who were slowly making their way over to me, as if not to scare me.

"It is good to finally have the chance to see you in person, my little harp." Loki said gently as he and Thor each grabbed one of my hands pulling me up of off the bed. More sparks tingled up my arms as I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

I looked up into their eyes mesmerized trying to find words to say, but all I could come up with is,

"Um…h-hi."

Merlin and Morgana kill me now…


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling or Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.
> 
> So in my story Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, Remus, and Fred don't die because I love them too much! Sadly Sirius however did, but it's necessary for my story!
> 
> Thor's Rune: pin/461830136765402464/
> 
> Loki's Rune:
> 
> /rune-meanings/kenaz
> 
> Lyra's mark that is on Thor and Loki:
> 
> pin/335307134735085257/

I snapped out of my stupor when I heard Thor and Loki chuckle.

"Darling there is no need for you to be nervous around us," Loki wrapped an arm around my waist as Thor wrapped one as well holding me in between the two of them, "You have no idea how happy we are to finally be in your presence." Thor gently cupped my cheek and rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip making me shiver in delight. The two seemed to notice this for their eyes seemed to darken with lust.

"You are truly a gem my dear." Thor said softly.

"Thank you…" I muttered looking down with a shy smile.

"So beautiful… A face as precious as yours should never look down." Loki said gently cupping my chin picking my head back up. I felt my pulse quicken as I looked between the two men standing before me. I can't believe that this is actually real and that I'm fated to the both of them. I remember the feelings that rushed through my body the first time we met and can feel them rushing through me once more.

After all the pain and sorrow I've dealt with over the years, I finally have a chance to start anew. I finally have a chance to truly leave the grief behind, and start my life with these two men who already seem completely and utterly devoted to me. How did I come to deserve a gift such as this? I have never done anything that remarkable in my short 19 years, not like Harry has. And yet I can't help but to silently thank whoever ordained this to be.

"So, um…what happens now?" I asked breaking my train of thought.

"Well you will have to leave this place and join us on Asgard. We understand that this may be hard for you, but after waiting for what feels like a lifetime, neither one of us can bare being parted from you." Loki said slowly running his fingers up and down my back making an immensely pleasurable feeling travel up my spine, I bit down on my bottom lip containing the small moan that wanted to be released from the delectable sensation. If this is how my body reacts to simple touches I can only imagine what it will feel like when we get more acquainted.

I took a small breath before answering, "Alright, I'll go with you. I have a gut feeling that this is just what I need, and my gut is never wrong."

"Then it's settled we'll leave first thing in the morning." Loki said smiling before Thor scooped me up in his arms and spun me around making me giggle.

"At long last we can be together!" He exclaimed kissing me repeatedly on my cheek.

"Thor let her down before you make her sick." Loki said with a small smirk on his handsome face. Thor put me down gently still wrapped in his strong arms before giving me one last lingering kiss on the cheek electrifying my skin. I looked over at Loki and saw him wearing a small smile as he stood to the side.

_'He's giving us our moment, but I don't want him to feel as though I feel any less for him.'_

I pulled out of my hug with Thor and stood on the tips of my toes giving him a soft kiss on the cheek next to his mouth making his arms tighten around me. Pulling back I looked into his enchanting blue eyes and smiled as he gave me one last kiss on the forehead before I made my way over to Loki.

His emerald green eyes locked onto my gray ones following my every move. It almost reminded me of a predator watching its prey, and in all honest it was an extremely erotic feeling. I was at a loss at the emotions that these two men ignited in me. I had never really had much time for dating, so my experience in matters of the heart was severely lacking, but I know that I will have the two of them here guiding me through it all.

As I neared him with our eyes still locked he slowly releases his hands from behind his back and gently pulled my body into his. I laid my head on his toned chest and inhaled his scent. I sighed as his delightful aroma filled my nose, it could only be described as pure heaven. I felt him press a lingering kiss on my forehead as he sighed breathing in my scent quietly moaning tightening his hold on me.

"I can't believe that your actually in my arms. I keep waiting for this to all be a cruel dream for I have never seen a maiden as bewitching as you in all my days…" He whispered placing multiple kisses on my forehead as if he expected me to disappear.

I pulled my head up and looked into his mesmerizing green eyes and smiled as he placed his forehead on mine.

"I assure you that I am very much real." I whispered making him smile back before I placed a small kiss right next to his mouth as I did with Thor.

"You little minx…" A smile threaten to come on his face as he tried to remain menacing making me giggle slightly.

"Who me?" I asked playing dumb with a small smirk on my face.

"I will get you back for that." He growled playfully.

I placed my hands onto his chest and moved my face closer to his wearing a smirk.

"I'm looking forward to it."

He looked down at me with a predatory gaze as his eyes darken with lust. He wrapped his arms back around my waist and pulled me right into his body as he bent down to my ear and whispered,

"Oh the things I will do to you I am planning even now my little harp."

A small moan escapes my lips as his lips trailed the side of my face. His lips traveled down my cheek and to my neck where he placed slow kisses. I felt a body come behind me as Thor's hands caressed my sides and his lips traveled to the other side of my neck placing lingering kisses on it.

I cried out as I felt them both start to suck on the sensitive skin at the base of my neck and behind my ear.

"Mmm…Nnngh…"

I could not hold in the sounds that has desperately wanted to be released from their ministrations.

"Do you like that darling, does it feel good?" Loki whispered in my ear nibbling on it making more titillating sensations race through my body as I felt a the most amazing feeling arise in the pit of my stomach.

"Mmm…y-yes, s-so good. Mmm.." I could barely get the words out as more moans fell out of my mouth. The feelings they elicited out of me were all foreign and electrified my very being.

"I cannot wait until we finally get you all alone my little Lyra, there is so much we will teach you." Thor moaned in my ear as his ran his tongue around the shell making me gasp.

We were so caught up with each other that we didn't notice the door open.

"Ahem…"

I quickly snapped out of my trance and turned to the door and saw Dumbledore and McGonagall standing there making me me flush in embarrassment. Thor and Loki obviously didn't feel sheepish about our predicament for they still kept their arms around my waist holding me in the middle of them.

"Was there something you needed?" Loki drawled out with an annoyed look on his face miffed that we got interrupted.

Dumbledore looked amused while McGonagall wore a stern, condemnatory look on her face that made me feel like I was about to get chastised by my grandmother.

"We were just going to recommend that you allow Miss Black retreat to her dormitory to get changed so she can head to the Great Hall for a meal seeing as she has not eaten all day." Dumbledore said making me realize how hungry I actually was as my stomach growled making them look down at me as a raised my shoulders sheepishly.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling or Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.
> 
> So in my story Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, Remus, and Fred don't die because I love them too much! Sadly Sirius however did, but it's necessary for my story!
> 
> Thor's Rune: pin/461830136765402464/
> 
> Loki's Rune:
> 
> /rune-meanings/kenaz
> 
> Lyra's mark that is on Thor and Loki:
> 
> pin/335307134735085257/

 

I splashed water on my face trying to calm down the thoughts that were racing through my mind. We had left the hospital wing and came up to Gryffindor tower so I would be able to wash off. The entire way up here I was stationed in between the both of them and I have me a sense of security I had not felt in a long time, although I did have to throw glares at the fee bold girls who though it would be suitable to approach them, complete twats if you ask me. I almost couldn't believe the sudden urge of possessiveness that surged through me and a part of me was still overwhelmed by the happenings of my morning. I, Lyra Andromeda Black, was bonded to two princes, and together we were somehow supposed to bring peace to the nine realms.

I shook my head trying to calm myself before I looked into the mirror examining the girl staring back at me; I had never thought of myself as exceptionally beautiful or flawless I had always considered myself pretty average compared to most. My unruly black curls had always been a pain to manage, and usually left something to be desired. I was short compared to most girls my age and had a somewhat toned body from years of playing Chaser on the house quidditch team, but the scars I had acquired due to our numerous adventures and conflicts usually made me shy away from exposing skin. A lot of people have told me that I almost a carbon copy of my mother Safira, except for my gray eyes which I inherited from my father. I smiled sadly remembering one of the last conversations I had with him, it was Christmas during my fifth year,

_'It was late Christmas night and everyone had gone to sleep. I tossed back in forth in bed unable to sleep, so I quietly made my way down stairs to get some warm milk. I made my way to the kitchen and saw that the light was on, I waked in and saw my father at the table drinking a glass of brown liquor. He looked up upon my arrival and smiled._

_"Couldn't sleep either poppet?"_

_I smiled and shook my head negatively and he pulled out the seat next to him._

_"Well then, come take a seat next to your old man."_

_I smiled and sat down in the chair scooting it closer to his and laid my head down on his shoulder._

_"Kreacher." I quietly called for the house elf and he popped into the room with his normal scowl in his face as he glanced at my father, but he dropped it as he turned to me. He had been relatively nice to me during my stay at Grimmuald place and was usually more pleasant when I was around._

_"The young mistress called?"_

_"Yes, will you please make me a glass of warm milk Kreacher?"_

_"Of course mistress." He quickly made me my glass and popped away once more._

_Me and my father sat in relative silence before I hesitantly asked a question that I had been dying to ask for a while._

_"Dad?"_

_"Yes poppet?"_

_"What was mum like?" I picked my head of his shoulder as he froze and nervously rung my hands awaiting his response. I had never asked him about her because every time someone brought her name up a haunted expression would pass on his face and he would retreat in solitude. All I've been told about her came from my grandparents and from my professors._

_He sighed putting his drink down before speaking,_

_"She was a lot like you actually," he looked over at me with a small find sad smile wrapping an arm around my shoulder as I put my head back on his shoulder, "She had a big heart, and was the sweetest person I had ever met, but she always made sure people never mistook her kindness for weakness, for she was one of the fiercest witches I had been met," he said with a small chuckle, "She had a mean streak along with your Aunt Lily, the two of them together could bring even the most experienced wizards to their knees if they threatened someone they loved. She truly had a heart of gold. She was the only woman I ever truly loved. I can only hope that one day you find someone to love you the way we loved each other, because it is a feeling unlike any other." He said before giving me and kiss on the forehead._

_"Do you think she would have been proud of me?" I asked in a small voice. I always wondered what my life would be life if my mother was still alive, I always wondered how she would have reacted to all of our adventures over the years. What it would feel like to have her worry for me, to have her give me advice, to even have her hug me…_

_"She would be immensely proud of you, just like I am."'_

I sighed one more time before washing off and changing out of my quidditch jersey and joggers and into a short sleeve black and white stripped boxy cropped tee, high waisted skinny ripped blue boyfriend jeans, and my white high top Converse trainers. I put my curly hair into a messy bun situated on the top of my head before walking out of the bathroom and back into my dorm where Thor and Loki were waiting for me.

They were sitting on my bed looking through a photo album that had pictures all the way back from when I was little I had left out for them. They looked up upon my arrival and smiled, but they quickly turned into frowns as they looked down at my right arm which confused me until I realized that I had forgotten to put my glamour back on after washing off to cover my scar that Bellatrix gave me the day we were captured by the snatchers and held captive at Malfoy manor.

I sighed as I rubbed the 'blood traitor' scar and as my significant others came up to me with fury on their faces as they looked toward my scar.

"Who did this to you?!" Loki demanded as a sickly green light danced between his fingers.

"It doesn't matter, that person is long gone. They won't be able to hurt me again." I sighed pushing back the memories of that night trying to block out the sounds of Hermione's screams of terror and agony as well as my own.

"I shall have their heads! They shall rue the day they dare harm my beloved!" Thor exclaimed clutching his hammer as thunder cracked outside and the sky darkened.

I quickly grabbed their hands bringing their attention to me.

"Listen to me both of you! I'm fine, and they can't hurt me again, that woman is not worth your acknowledgement! Trust me when I tell you I paid her back for with interest." I scowled at the thought of that vile woman I'm ashamed of sharing blood with.

"But how do you know they won't hurt you again?! How?! We only just got you and I will not lose you!" Loki yelled clutching on to me.

"Because I killed her!" I exclaimed as my breathing speed up and flashes of the final battle sped through my mind. I quickly closed my eyes and I tried to push the horrid of that day from my memory, I could still hear the screams and cries of all the ones we lost. I could still see Hagrid carrying Harry through the precision and I could still feel the dread of thinking that the closet person I had to a brother was dead. I could still hear Voldemort's voice ringing out. And I could still hear Bellatrix taunting me in the Great Hall,

_'Oh look, itty bitty Black wants to play…'_

_'Maybe now I can finally get rid of Sirius' little bastard…'_

_'Disgrace to the Black family name…'_

_'Nothing but a blood traiting whore, just like your mother…'_

I was shaking as tears pooled from my eyes that were sealed tight, as though I was scared I would be right back in the middle of the battle.

"Love please calm yourself you are safe," Loki whispered in my right ear as I felt him and Thor wrapped me in their arms holding me in between them, "We're here, no one will hurt you ever again." Thor whispered in my left as he ran his hands up and down my back and Loki gently massage led the back of my neck making my breathing calm.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered looking down ashamed that I had lost control.

Loki quickly picked my head up making me look at both of them,

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, you have seen horrors, and dealt with much grief and sorrow, and no one as young as you should have to deal with things such as that. They are just memories and they cannot hurt you and we will not let any harm come to you for as long as we live."

He and Thor both gave me gentle kisses on my head and face as I took deep breaths calming myself down.

"Lyra," Thor started, "We need to know, who was it that did this to you?" He asked in a gentle tone.

I closed my eyes and sighed before answering,

"Her name was Bellatrix LeStrange. She's the woman who killed my parents" I took another deep breath trying to calm myself again, "She was also my father's cousin."

A look of rage passed over both of their faces before Loki spoke.

"Your own family did this to you?!" He fumed as more magic sparked through his fingers and I could literally feel it pouring out of him at that point, it was almost suffocating as I flowed through the room. Through the window I saw a flashes of lightening strike down as Thor seethed while his grip on my waist tightened.

"Well my father's family, with the exception of a few, wasn't exactly fond of me. To them were nothing but a bunch of blood traitors." I scowled at the thought.

"Why? What could you have possibly done to deserve this?!" Loki was now pacing the room to calm himself down.

"It looks like I have a lot to explain to the both of you." I took them both by the hand and sat down on my bed sitting in between them.

"Your going to want to get comfortable because this might take a while…"


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling or Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.
> 
> So in my story Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, Remus, and Fred don't die because I love them too much! Sadly Sirius however did, but it's necessary for my story!
> 
> Thor's Rune: pin/461830136765402464/
> 
> Loki's Rune:
> 
> /rune-meanings/kenaz
> 
> Lyra's mark that is on Thor and Loki:
> 
> pin/335307134735085257/

"Your going to want to get comfortable because this might take a while," I sighed running a hand down my face before speaking,

"My world is very stuck in it's ways and has an sort of an unspoken hierarchy. There are purebloods, like me and Ron who approximately pure magical heritage;then there are half-bloods, like Harry are witches and wizards who have muggle, or non-magical ancestors in there family tree; then there are muggle-Norns like Hermione who come from non-magical families. There are a lot of pureblood families who see muggles and muggle-borns as inferior to them in every way. It's so bad that many of them including my father's family disowned any who associated any married muggles, muggle-borns, or sympathizers like my father and Aunt Andromeda." I took a deep breath running a hand over my scar before Thor's hand feel over mine replacing it. He picked my arm up laying gentle kisses over the scar making tears fall down my face. Loki turned my head to him gently kissing not away my tears, as I closed my eyes in bliss trying savor the moment. I took another deep breath before continuing, "That's where the term blood-traitor comes from. Since we don't believe in their prejudices, they take it as is turning our back on our family, our blood. It seems as though there's always someone who wants to rid the world of muggles and muggle-borns. During my grandparents generation it was a dark wizard named Grindelwald, and during my parent's and mine it was a man named Lord Voldemort," I scowled at the thought of that atrocious man, "There were those who supported his movements, he called them his death eaters and they ruined more lives than I can count, many of my father's family were avid supporters of his, and Bellatrix was one of his most loyal. But there were those like Dumbledore and my mother's family, the Potters and the Weasleys who opposed him at every turn. Dumbledore started an elite group called the Order of the Phoenix. They were basically the first line of defense against Voldemort, Harry's parents along with mine and the Weasleys were apart of it. About 18 years ago a woman named Sybill Trelawney was applying for a job here as spoke of a prophecy of a child who would bring about the Dark Lord's end. A former Death Eater heard this and informed his so called master, and at the time there were two children who could have been the prophecy child, Neville and Harry," Thor and Loki realized how hard this was for me and gave my hands gentle squeezes to sooth me, "Dumbledore informed the Potter's of this and they went into hiding. They used a spell called the Fidelius Charm in order to keep their location a secret. In order for it to work they would need a secret keeper, and their first choice was my father seeing as they were like family, but my dad stated that it would have been to obvious and insisted that they pick someone else, so they did only they put their faith in the wrong person. And without telling anyone they chose a conniving little rat named Peter Pettigrew," my fists clinched and my jaw locked at the thought of that sniveling little bastard, "He betrayed them and told Voldemort their location, he went to the Potter's house and killed my uncle James and aunt Lily, but something stopped him when he tried using the killing curse on Harry, his power broke and he seemed to vanish. A few years before this he created these things called horcruxes,"

Loki interrupted when a dark look passed over his face,

"We know what they are, father outlawed them in the nine realms, it takes a truly dark, deplorable individually to even consider creating them."

"Well then you understand how abhorrent this man truly was, unfortunately even though his body was destroyed that night his soul wasn't and it latched on to the only living thing in the house," the gasped in realization.

"Harry…" Thor spoke in a low tone.

"Yes, only we didn't find that out until years later. My father was devastated when he learned of the betrayal seeing as he and uncle James were like brothers. He was blinded by his rage and went after Pettigrew on a street full of muggles. Pettigrew fought back and in the process killed about 13 muggles. Being the coward he was he transformed into his rat anigmus and cut off one of his fingers to make it look like dad had blown him up. The Aurors blamed my dad for all of the deaths that happened that day and carted him off to a wizarding prison called Azkaban that's guarded by evil soul sucking specters called Dementors."

Thor and Loki wrapped their arms around me as if to shield me from the pain.

"They had never told anyone that Peter was the actual secret keeper so everyone thought that my dad was the one who betrayed them and they labeled him a death eater. My grandmother told me that my mom was devastated when she found out, but she never believed that my father could do something like that. After Voldemort's demise my father's cousin Bellatrix went on a rampage torturing and killing anyone who opposed her so called 'Dark Lord', she started with Neville's parents the Longbottoms, and she tortured them into insanity. Then she went after my mother, Safira. My uncle Remus told me that she had always hated my mother and that she blamed her for my father going against the family. She attacked our house in London where my mother was staying, she had already sent me ahead to Egypt to stay with my grandparents, so she was there alone. Uncle Remus told me that it was a fierce battle between the two of them because the house was almost as bad as the Potter's, but unfortunately Bellatrix got the upper hand. That's why I fought so vehemently against her."

I took deep breaths holding back the tears that wanted to spill out as Thor spoke,

"You do not have to finish if this is too hard for you darling."

"No I want to, you need to know," I said shaking my head, "I had no memory of my father and up until I was 13 I didn't even know his name. During our third year here at school he broke out of Azkaban and fled here to find me and Harry. That same year my uncle Remus was our defense of the Dark Arts teacher, only I didn't know who he was either seeing as my grandparents almost completely cut ties with most of my parent's old friends except for aunt Andi and the Weasleys. Ever since our first year here at school there had been numerous attempts by Voldemort to try and regain power, and each year we stopped him until Harry finally killed him for good last year." I finished speaking as I let them digest all that I had told them.

"You are very brave darling, most warriors wouldn't have been able to handle all that you have at such a young age," Loki ran his hand across my cheek kissing my forehead, "We are so proud to call you our fated one Lyra, and what you have told us only makes us love you more." Thor said gazing into my eyes before his glanced down to my lips making me subtly lick them. His eyes darted back up to mine as they darken with lust. He placed a hand on the back of my neck bringing his face down to mine and my eyes closed as I felt his warm breath on my lips.

"So precious…" He whispered on my lips before tenderly placing his on mine making desire surge through my body. His stubble tickled the side of my face as his soft, smooth lips devoured mine making me let out a low moan. He gently bit my bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth as I moved my hands into his hair gently tugging it making him groan lowly into my mouth before darting his tongue in and ran it over mine. He quickly asserted his dominance pinning mine down as his explored every crevice in my mouth making my whimper in delight I was so caught up in the kiss that I barely noticed Loki scooting closer behind me until he started sucking on the sensitive skin behind me ear making me break out of this kiss to let out a loud moan.

"MmmmmNnghmm.."

"Oh Lyra, you have no idea how badly we crave to hear those delicious sounds come out of that exquisite mouth…" Thor said with a wild expression as he pulled me into another hungry kiss making desire and yearning fill my body as a heavenly ache settled between my legs. He pulled out of the kiss making me whimper before Loki turned my head toward him and place delectable mouth on mine making me sigh in bliss at the feeling. His technique was more controlled than Thor's, but was just as satisfying. He gently ran his tongue over the roof of my mouth as Thor started to suck on the base of my neck making me cry out at the surge of pure pleasure I was feeling. Loki sucked on my bottom lip, before doing the same to my tongue and than repeated the action leaving me a moaning mess.

I had to pull away from the kiss due to the lack of air going to my brain, but Loki only moved to the other side of my neck picking up were he left off.

"Nnngh..s-soo good…Mmmhhmmm…"

All coherent thoughts fled my brain as I relished in the pleasure they were giving me. They nibbled and sucked up and down my neck darting their tongues out to cool the sting after every bite.

"This is nothing compared to what we will do to you… Oh I cannot wait to have you wet and wanting beneath me…" Loki whispered licking the shell of my ear before sucking it into his mouth making my cry out. The as he between my legs was almost to much as I tried to shift my legs trying to find a way to relieve it.

"Mnhmm.. I need.. I need…"

"What is it darling, what do you need?" Thor whispered kissing the sensitive skin behind my ear.

"I need… I need.. release.." I whimpered as he bite my ear before sucking on it. Loki pulled away while Thor kept with his ministrations.

"We cannot bed you as of yet, but we will offer you release my love." Loki said before giving my lips a tender kiss gently pushing me back on the bed as Thor came to lay beside me. Loki began to stand making me whine a little, but he turn to me with a small amused smile,

"Don't worry love I'm not going anywhere."

He quickly got on his knees I front of me unbuttoning my jeans as Thor turned my head toward him latching his lips onto mine sucking on my bottom lip making me moan. I felt Loki pulling my jeans and panties down making me pull out of the kiss and looked down at him self consciously as he stared greedily at my wet folds.

"Oh darling, you have such a beautiful little cunt and it's positively drenched…" He gazed into my eyes hungrily before running his tongue up and down my folds making me cry out in ecstasy. My head fell back onto the bed as my eyes rolled back; I had never felt anything as titillating as this, of all the times of tried to bring myself pleasure it had never felt as magnificent as his tongue.

Thor quickly latched his mouth onto my exposed neck adding to the immense pleasure surging through my body. Loki began sucking on my clit and urged one finger into my opening making my back arch off of the bed and my fists clinched the sheets. He then added one more making me scream as I began to grind against his fingers desperate for release.

"Cum for me Lyra, I need you to come for me." Loki said against my clit making me unravel.

"Loki!" Fervor and pure and utter bliss raked through my body in a frenzy as I reach my climax, my legs shaking with pure delight as Thor continued to suck on my neck and Loki laid gentle kisses on my thighs.

I came down off of my high catching my breath opening my eyes to looking between the two men I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with, with a tender smile on my face.

Loki waved his hand over my lower body cleaning up the excess moisture using his magic and pulled up my jeans and panties. I turned to Thor giving him a gentle kiss before pulling Loki by the hand on top of me wrapping my arms around his neck pulling his lips down to mine. I tasted myself on his lips, but it wasn't unpleasant like I thought it would be,only a little salty. We pulled out of this kiss and I laid my forehead on his.

"Thank you…" I whispered looking into his hypnotic green eyes.

"For you, anything." He whispered back before placing a kiss on my nose. When he shifted forward I felt a bulge against my leg and looked down realizing that he was just as affected by our snogging sessions as I was, I looked toward Thor and realize he had the same problem. I had never been in this predicament before so I wasn't exactly sure what to do, I mean I know the basic mechanic of sex, but I had never gotten close enough to anyone to actually have this sort of problem. But I felt a sudden urge to bring them pleasure just like they had done for me.

"What about you two?" I asked looking down at the prominent bulges in their leather trousers.

"We'll be fine darling, I suspect someone will be coming to fetch us soon." Thor said smiling giving me a sweet kiss.

"Besides you could always make it up to us once we get back to Asgard." Loki turned my head to his as he wore a seductive smirk making me shiver in anticipation. I gave him a slow, sensual kiss which could have turned into more if it had not been for a knock on the door making me sigh in irritation.

"Don't worry sweetheart. We'll have plenty of time for all sorts of devious things." Loki whispered on my lips making me let out a quiet moan before he and Thor got off of the bed fixing the very noticeable large bulges in the front of their trousers.

"Lyri? Are you all cleaned up yet?" I heard Hermione voice through the door as I got up off the bed to fix my clothes and hair.

I sighed in disappointment before answering,

"Yeah Mia I'm ready."

She walked into the room along with Ginny, Luna, and Professor McGonagall.

"Excellent, now that you are all cleaned up you may all follow us to the Great Hall. I'm sure that you are famished from your travels." McGonagall said to Loki and Thor.

"Actually I've just eaten." Loki said with a smirk looking at me out of the corner of his eye making me flush in embarrassment as Thor quietly chuckled from the other side of me.

These two will be the death of me…

 


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling or Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.
> 
> So in my story Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, Remus, and Fred don't die because I love them too much! Sadly Sirius however did, but it's necessary for my story!
> 
> Thor's Rune: pin/461830136765402464/
> 
> Loki's Rune:
> 
> /rune-meanings/kenaz
> 
> Lyra's mark that is on Thor and Loki:
> 
> pin/335307134735085257/
> 
> So, I've been envisioning Lyra as aboriginal model Samantha Harris and her mother Safira as Zoe Saldana…

I sighed at my reflection as I dutch braided my black and brown hair into a messy low bun. Today was the day that I was leaving Hogwarts to go to Asgard with Thor and Loki, and I'm utterly terrified.

I'm really leaving all that I've ever known to live in a foreign world with two men that I've only met a couple days ago. Any sane person would have down right refused and would probably think that I'm utterly insane for doing this, but I've proven many times before that my sanity is questionable at best.

I felt two pairs of arms go around my waist and I looked up at the two men who have changed my life forever. Loki turned my head to him and gently kissed my forehead while Thor gently caressed the tattoo on the back of my neck. It's of Horus' eye which is my mother's family's symbol, everyone in the Shafiq family had this tattooed somewhere on their body once they got of age. His mark represents sacrifice, healing, restoration, and protection which is our family motto. I also have another tattoo on the inner upper part of my right arm of the Canis Major constellation in honor of my father.

"Are you alright love?" Thor asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine it's just a lot, you know?" I sighed as I lent my head on his chest.

"We know this is hard for you, but you will not be alone my love," Loki said turning my head back to him so he could place a gentle kiss on my lips, "We will be with you every step of the way darling." Thor said before cupping my chin and giving me a tender kiss on the lips that somehow left me breathless. The feelings they ignite in me even after only a couple days of knowing each other still astounds me, I have never felt anything like this in my short 19 years of life and I have a feeling that it will only get better from here on out.

"At least you will get to say your goodbyes today darling, and it's not like you'll never be able to see them again. I promise we're not going to keep you away from your friends, we know how much they mean to you. In fact I have a little gift that might be able to help." Loki said pulling away from me, but not before giving me another kiss on the forehead, and walked over to the dresser that had a silver box on the top.

I walked over to my old bed with Thor and sat down on his lap while he wrapped his strong arms around my waist pulling me tightly against his toned chest and Loki made his way back over to us.

He sat down and placed the box in my lap encouraging me to open it. I took the lid off and inside were two silver mirrors that had complex vine designs on the sides and as I picked one up and turned it over I noticed that there were runes carved straight down the middle from the top all the way to the bottom of the stem.

"These are two way mirrors, you will take one with you to Asgard and leave the other here with your friends. All you have to do is say someone's name and you will be able to contact them whenever you want." Loki said making my eyes mist with grateful tears.

"Oh thank you Loki!" I exclaimed as I quickly latched my arms around his neck and excitedly placed kisses all over his face making him and Thor laugh.

"It was nothing my little harp, you know that we would do anything to keep you happy." He said gently grabbing my face and placing his soft lips on mine. I quickly sucked on his bottom lip making him groan and slid my tongue into his mouth. I caressed his tongue with my own before he quickly started sucking on it making me whimper as I latched my hands into his hair making him groan loudly into my mouth. I felt a bulge grow under me and realized that Thor was quickly getting excited by our display. My curiosity got the best of me and I gently grinded my hips rocking against him making moan out loud latching his hands on my hips guiding me. A fire quickly built up in my belly at the tension I began to feel between my legs. I felt one of his hands leave my waist as Loki continued to suck on my tongue, and I felt Thor's free hand travel up my leg and under my dress. He quickly by passed my lace black panties and ran his thick rough fingers up and down my wet folds making me pull out of the kiss. My body fell back against his chest and my head was situated on his shoulder as I continued to rock against his impressive erection.

"Oh my little Lyra, you are so wet and I've barely even touched you…" Thor groaned in my ear as he situated his palm on my clit and placed one of his thick fingers at my entrance teasing it. He gently pushed his finger in while rotating his palm over my clit making my head fall back in ecstasy.

"Ughnnnghhhgn… Thor…" I started to rock against his erection quicker but opened my eyes when I heard a moan come from Loki.

I looked over at him and bit my lip at the sight of him running his hand up and down his erect cock while staring at us. I looked down at it and whimpered, it was long and thick and the mire thought of it sliding into me excited me even more making me rock against Thor faster which made his finger slide in even deeper.

"That's my girl, just like that…" Loki whispered, his voice thick with lust, as he jerked his hand even faster on his cock staring at me with wild eyes.

"Ughnngh I cannot wait to be inside your tight little cunt…" Thor groaned in my ear pulling me tighter to him as his palm pressed harder against my clit making my body jerk.

The more I rocked, the faster his hand went and soon I could feel a coiling in my stomach. I quickly latched my hand onto his arm pushing into further into my core signally that I was close. He roughly padded his palm against my clit making desire and fervor rake through my body as I reached my climax. My body jerked erratically in ecstasy making Thor's release follow behind mine as he loudly exclaimed my name. His arm left my hip and moved around my waist holding me tightly to his chest. As I was coming down from my high I heard Loki cry out my name signaling his own release.

My head fell back onto Thor's shoulder as he gently placed kisses along my neck making me hum in content.

"You never cease to amaze us my dear." Loki said smiling at me fondly as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Well there's never a dull moment with me, that's for sure." I said cheekily making them both laugh.

"How right you are my little Lyra." Thor said giving me a short tender kiss.

"Welp, we might as well get cleaned up, I'm sure everyone will be here soon and I really don't fancy my Aunt Andi walking in on us." I said getting up off of Thor's lap. They had been staying in a private room near the teacher's quarters for the past couple of days while I packed up my things. After their first day here Dumbledore informed Aunt Andromeda, Tonks, Uncle Remus, and the Weasleys about our current situation and they'll all be coming by today so I can say goodbye. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, and Neville already went down earlier to attend their morning classes.

I walked over to my mirror and grabbed my wand made of Acacia wood with a Bennu feather and Serpopard heart string core off of the dresser. I casted a Scorgify on my burgundy high neck skater dress to get rid of the excess fluids. I then put on a pair of sheer black tights and my black suede ankle booties. I picked up my mother's wooden Gryffindor jewelry box and got out her old silver and gold Hogwarts charm bracelet, her Horus eye bronze and leather wrist band, my dad's old silver Marauder's pinky ring that had 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' inscribed on the outer rim, and my golden snitch locket with a clock on the inside that Harry gave me for my 14th birthday.

I quickly fixed my hair, and placed earrings into all 11 piercings I had in my ears, and put my favorite black leather jacket on before turning back to my beloveds.

"So what do you think?" I asked doing a little twirl for them.

"Beautiful as always." They spoke together latching onto my waist placing kisses on my cheeks making them heat up.

I pulled back and smiled at them before going over to my trunks and performed a Reducio before placing them in my pocket along with my two way mirrors. I walked back over to Thor and Loki latching onto both of their hands.

"Well let's go boys." I said pulling them with me to the door. Before walking out I looked back at the room that had been my home for the past 8 years and smiled sadly before walking out.

We quickly made our way from Gryffindor tower down to Dumbledore's office ignoring the stares we got along the way, even though I did throw death glares at a few girls who tried to make themselves available to Thor and Loki. I have a feeling that I'll have to get used to that.

We made it to the gargoyle entrance and I quickly said the password,

"Caramel Cobwebs." The gargoyle quickly turned opening the entrance and we made our way inside as it carried us up to his office. The door was wide open and my friends were all inside along with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape.

"Ah Miss Black, your highnesses I hope that you have had a pleasant morning." Dumbledore said making everyone's attention turn to us.

"Oh we have had a delightful morning indeed." Loki said with a smirk making my brown skin flush in embarrassment as I elbowed him in his side while he and Thor both had smug looks on their faces.

Mione, Ginny, and Luna examined my sheepish expression and smirked in realization as I glared at them making them break out into quiet giggles.

"Very well, we just have to wait for the others to arrive. They will be flooing over from Grimmuald place shortly." McGonagall said as she examined us with her watchful eye. I had a feeling that she knew what happened which made me turn away sheepishly.

I quickly walked over to the group as Thor and Loki walked over to the professors and I flicked Ginny behind the ear as she continued to giggle.

"Well someone's definitely been busy this morning." Hermione smirked at me making me playfully glare at her again.

"Not another word Granger." I said pointing a finger at her.

"So how was it? Was it everything you thought it'd be?" Ginny asked smirking.

"For your information we didn't have sex. We just spent quality time together." I said nonchalantly trying to keep myself from thinking of the feeling of Thor's erection under me.

"Can we not talk about this, I really don't want to hear about my god sister's sex life." Harry said looking a little green as his face scrunched up.

"We second that." Ron and Neville said raising their hands as they both cringed making us laugh. These boys really were my brothers and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

"I can tell how much better you are, there's no more Blibbering Humdingers around. They used to make you so depressed, now you can finally be happy." Luna said in her usually airy voice making me smile. I would miss her carefree, lighthearted personality the most she always made me see the brighter side of life.

"We really can see a difference in you Lyri, we know that you'll be fine once you get to Asgard. But we will really miss you." Mione said giving me a sad smile as she latched her hand with mine.

"That reminds me, I have something that will help us." I said pulling the small silver box out of my pocket and performed an Engorgio. I quickly pulled out one of the mirrors and handed it to Mione.

"This is a two way mirror that Loki gave me. All you guys have to do is say my name and you'll be able to contact me whenever you want." I said smiling.

"This is perfect, we were worried we wouldn't be able to talk to you." Ginny exclaimed smiling as she quickly latched me into a hug.

"Completely ingenious." Mione said marveling at the runes on the back.

Our attention then turned to the fireplace as green flames erupted and Aunt Andi, Uncle Remus, Tonks; who was carrying Teddy, and the Weasley clan made they're way through one by one.

"There's is my little Lyri!" Aunt Andromeda exclaimed as I jumped up from my seat and ran over to give her a hug.

"I've missed you Aunt Andi!" I said latching onto her. Even though she's really just my dad's cousin I have always called her my aunt since neither one of my parent's had any sisters.

I then jumped into Uncle Remus' arms and sighed.

"I've really missed you Uncle Moony."

"I've missed you too pup." He said kissing the top of my head.

I pulled out of the hug and turned to my favorite cousin, Tonks and wrapped my arms around her and my godson Teddy.

"It's good to see you Nymphy."

"It's good to see you too little paddy." She said chuckling kissing my cheek. I then turned my head to Teddy who had his arms out toward me with his bottom lip poked out demanding attention making me chuckle.

"Oh I could never forget about you baby Moony." I said smiling picking him up blowing raspberries on his cheek making him giggle loudly and latch his arms around my neck. I gave him one last kiss on the nose before handing him back to Tonks and I walked over to Mrs. Weasley who looked ready to cry. She quickly pulled me into her arms almost squeezing the life out of my with one of her famous hugs.

"Oh my dear, we're going to miss you so much!" She exclaimed pulling me even tighter, if that was even possible.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley I won't be gone forever, I'll visit whenever I can and you could always contact me with the two way mirror Loki gave me." I said trying to calm her down. She eased up on her grip and pulled back letting me breath. No matter how overbearing she may seem I'll always appreciate how she's looked after to me all these years.

She gave me a kiss on the forehead before letting me go and I walked over to Mr. Weasley pulling him into a hug.

"I'll miss you Lyra, and just know that you'll always have a home with us." He said smiling placing a kiss on the top of my head.

I smiled up at him one more time before walking over to Charlie, Bill, and Fleur. I was quickly pulled into a hug by the two brothers making me laugh.

"We'll miss you munchkin." They said kissing both my cheeks.

"I'll miss you lot too." I said before walking over to Fleur quickly pulling her into a hug. We became really good friends after the Tri-Wizard tournament and she was a really big help when a certain Bulgarian champion took interest in me. I then walked over to Percy who stood with his shoulders back and posture straight as always.

He quickly stuck his hand out to shake mine,

"It's been a pleasure Miss Black." He said making me laugh as I shook his hand.

"You too Perce." I said laughing.

"Our turn!" I heard Fred and George yell as they quickly picked me up and twirled me around.

"Let me down you wankers!" I yelled laughing as they finally set me down.

"Well I never,"

"Did our little munchkin,"

"Just cuss,"

"I'm afraid so Gred,"

"It's truly a shame Forge."

They said looking down with playful frowns making me laugh.

"Oh come off it you two that's hardly the worst thing I've ever done." I said with a smirk. I wasn't the child of a marauder for nothing.

"No, no it's not,"

"There's the time that you punched Parkinson in the face and got detention on the first day,"

"Then there was the time that you called Lockhart a bumbling, self absorbed, idiotic twit and stormed out of his class,"

"Then there was the time that you punched Malfoy in the face and broke his nose,"

"Truly a classic that one, it was one for the history books. Shame we didn't get to see it in person." They looked off into the distance with nostalgic looks on their faces making me and many people around me laugh.

"He was being a git, the little ferret deserved it." I said smirking. Even though Draco was completely horrid when we were younger, we've actually become civil to each other once the war ended. We might never be friends, but whether I like it or not the little ferrets family.

"That one really was a classic, truly some of your best work Lyri." Ron exclaimed laughing as Mione and Harry struggled to hold theirs back.

"Who would have thought that our little harp was such a trouble maker." Loki drawled out amused making everyone's attention turn to him and Thor who were staring at me with fond smiles making me look down bashfully.

"Oh you don't know the half of it, that's nothing compared to the pranks she's pulled. Her and the twins are legends around here." Ginny said chuckling.

"We look forward to hearing all about our little Lyra's escapades." Thor said chuckling.

"So you're the two blokes who caught my cousin's fancy," Tonks said examining them before turning to me, "Way to go Lyri, you got yourself some good looking fellas!" She said highfiving me making me laugh.

"Just so you know if you even think about hurting my niece in anyway there will be hell to pay, princes or not I will rain down hellfire if anything happens to that girl," Aunt Andi said with a steely expression as she moved in front of them, "And it would be wise to remember to never piss off a Black witch, you really don't want to be on the wrong end of our wands. Understood?" She said with a dark smirk and I saw them visibly gulp at her words making me quietly chuckle and shake my head. No matter how different we seem from the rest of the family, we all have the famous Black temper.

"We would never hurt Lyra, she is our world," Thor started wholeheartedly, "We already love her more than life itself and we will do anything and everything to protect her." Loki finished sincerely as they looked over at me with devoted and doting smiles that warmed my heart.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page, welcome to the family." Aunt Andi face did a complete 360 as she gave them a warm smile and pulled them both into a hug making us all laugh at her rapid change of emotions.

 

 

 

 

**Lyra's Outfit:  
**

**fanfic_fated_one/set?id=206661105**

**Definitions:**

**Acacia- A tree found in the Middle East.**

**Bennu- An ancient Egyptian deity linked with the sun, creation, and rebirth. It may have been the inspiration for the phoenix in Greek mythology.**

**Serpopard- "Serpopard" is a mythical animal known from Ancient Egyptian art. The word "serpopard" is a mix between a "serpent" and "leopard", derived from the interpretation that the creature represents a combination of the two animals, featuring the body of a leopard, and a long neck and head representing the serpent.**


	13. Note

The outfits can be found on my Polyvore account in the Fated One collection.

Polyvore Account:

andrea-mcc


End file.
